Castaway's Dream
by Dur'id the Druid
Summary: A dark and horryfying future of what would happen if Castaway, aka Jon Canmore actually suceeds in elminating the Gargoyle race, and the consenquences that Humanity suffers.


Ok, standard disclaimer. Gargoyle copyright belong to Buena Vista, Disney, and Greg Weisman. What I am writing here, I am writing because of how much I admired the show, and wish to try to be as good as the show actually was. I am not making any profits off of this, so please, don't sue!  
  
Blessed be! Here is a short story I wrote up one day when the creataviaty demon came out of nowhere and started attacking me. Wouldn't stop until I wrote this. Still wouldn't be here if Kitainia didn't proofread it for me. Thank you Kitainia!  
  
This is my second Fanfiction, I hope you like it, write me and tell me what you think, my e-mail is And on a side note, neither of my stories are related to eachother, at least when I wrote them. But who knows what the futue will bring?

-----------

"Hey Maza! Wait up!" I yell. Elisa keeps walking, not even looking back, forcing me to play catch-up, her left hand stuffed into her pocket. Her right hand looks like an egg on the end of her arm. I have known of some serious injuries taken from bullets, but those Quarryhammers can do a lot as well. Bad enough that almost every bone in her hand was shattered, but the 1000 some volts in that hammer have fried her nerves as well. Even if her bones and muscle do heal, her hand will still be little more than a stump. "Where have you been? The Captain has been trying to talk to you!"  
  
"I've been busy." is the short reply.  
  
"Too busy to come back to your apartment, too busy to check your phone messages, too busy to write a letter?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Maza, the entire NYPD is looking for you, you have been missing for months, and at a time when we needed every officer here just to keep the damage down! That Quarryman/Gargoyle war was mainly centered here, you know. And when you do finally show up, it's coming out of the wreckage of the last battle with your gun and hand smashed, obviously by a Quarryhammer. The Captain wants to see you yesterday! We may not be able charge Castaway, a.k.a. Jon Canmore, now that he is a 'hero' but we can bring charges to the other Quarrymen. Especially the one who did that." I point to her hand.  
  
"Bring charges? We need to bring justice, Morgan! Not just file charges that wouldn't be held up in court anyway." Her pace is still quite fast, I am partly running just to keep up with her.  
  
"What else can we do? Castaway and his Quarrymen are heroes. They rid not only Manhattan, but the entire world of a bunch of monsters. They-"  
  
"Committed genocide of another intelligent race, willingly and with intent."  
  
"Intelligent? Maybe, but from what I hear, extremely dangerous."  
  
Elisa's face just becomes cold as she stops and spins toward me. I have seen Elisa blow her top before, especially when 'talking' with the captain, but this cold anger causes me to stop in my tracks and straighten up out of instinct. "Intelligent, yes. Dangerous to those who would harm others, definitely! But to friends and those who need protection, they would have been saviors. It is, no was, a Gargoyle's basic nature to protect! But thanks to our own fear, hatred, and Quarrymen propaganda, most of us humans never found that out. Good lord, most people actually think they were demons or violent animals! All those who thought otherwise, they were silenced by the Quarrymen."  
  
"B-but they-"  
  
Maza leans in and puts her face just a few inches from mine. She whispers, "Let me tell you something that the Quarrymen didn't want to be known, and tried several times to kill me for because I did. If not for Gargoyles, humanity would not be here right now. A Gargoyle, driven mad from being the only survivor of at least two massacres of her kind tried to get vengeance by killing all of humanity. She would have succeeded if others of her kind didn't stop her. Others who were survivors of a massacre themselves, but they stopped her anyway. They stopped her because it is a Gargoyle's very nature to protect!" She leans away and starts speaking normally again, though still glaring right at me so I couldn't look away. "It was those Gargoyles who were killed in the final battle. The very ones all of Humanity owed our lives to. The Quarrymen killed them, while the rest of us humans just stood by and let it happen, trying to keep the conflict contained. Even when Angela came out of there, fist sized bruises on her and an arm and wing broken, begging the police for asylum, the NYPD ducked behind their riot shields, and beat her away from them back toward the Quarrymen who killed her. And the NYPD, the sworn protectors of New York, did nothing.  
  
"Put that in the paperwork, Morgan. And put this in there as well." She opens her coat and, awkwardly grabbing her badge with her left hand, tosses it to me. I catch it, and just stare at it, shocked by what Maza said and now has done. Captain Chavez was probably going to take her badge, but I thought Maza would fight tooth and nail to keep it! And now she is throwing it away in disgust? A Gargoyle's very nature being to protect? And Maza knew one of the Gargoyles by name?!?! I have actually seen some weird things, but this takes the cake, along with the entire buffet.  
  
By the time I recover from my shock, Maza is already entering Central Park. I chase after her, tugging out my radio, but just angrily slam it back into it's holster. Maza has a lot of secrets, and she isn't going tell them in front of the entire NYPD. Besides, if the Quarrymen are trying to kill her..... I just quietly follow her instead.  
  
I catch up to her as she reaches the lake. She is just standing there, looking a little haggard and worried. Apparently waiting for someone. I do my best to hide nearby and be quiet. Thankfully I do before the one who Elisa is waiting for shows up. A blue and red-haired Gargoyle drops out of the sky and lands right next to Maza!  
  
But that is impossible! I saw that very Gargoyle taken out of the warehouse of the final battle, and killed in a one on one fight with Castaway himself! Pictures of him in his exo-frame tearing her head off and throwing the body into the Hudson are being used as part of Castaway's campaign for Governor. This Gargoyle should not even be alive!  
  
"Have you got it?" Asks Maza.  
  
"Yes. Though what you want with the CV-1000 Carrier Virus is beyond me," answers the Gargoyle as she carefully puts a large canister filled with some fluid in Maza's hand.  
  
"If this works, hopefully it will bring justice."  
  
"How can you bring justice for the murder of my kind, Detective? I am the last of my kind on earth, and that only because of my immortality. Even if you use that to kill everyone, it will not bring my own kind back." The Gargoyle growls, then laughs sickly, "Ironic that I am saying that, isn't it? I who has been trying to do just that for the last nine centuries? And just when I have to hide from all of humanity again? I can't even show my human identity without Castaway knowing I am actually alive, I had to just quietly pull some strings at Nightstone, and promise to never show up again just to get a batch of that stuff made." She sighs, "At least this time I can just lie low for awhile, and then come back without worrying about being hunted. Live with Macbeth for awhile, make what amends I can there, then reappear after The Hunter is dead. His vendetta finally over now that I have been 'killed'." The Gargoyle stares off into space for a bit, a sorrowful look on her face.  
  
Elisa just gives her a small, but sad smile, "I may not be able to bring Goliath or the clan back, but I can promise you this. If Oberon grants my request, you will be able to walk into any restaurant in about a month, and have a quiet dinner with Macbeth with no one screaming at your appearance. Oh, and I gave up my badge awhile ago."  
  
"What? You gave up your badge? I'm sorry, I know it meant a lot to you. And I don't need you to do anything for me, I haven't survived the past 1000 years just because of my immortality."  
  
Elisa just shakes her head a bit, "No, that is just a side effect of what I'm doing. I need this to affect the entire world after all," she says as she holds up the canister. "I don't think even Oberon can cast a spell on the entire world without help." The Gargoyle just stares at Maza with wide eyes.  
  
I have heard enough, I pull my gun, startling Maza and the Gargoyle, "Freeze! I don't know what is going on here, but both of you are going to come with me!" And here I make a mistake, I am so focused on the Gargoyle that I didn't pay attention to Maza. She kicks up a bunch of lakeshore sand into my face, which gives the Gargoyle enough time to charge and knock me out.

_Three months later_I am walking my beat by Central Park when I next see Maza. She comes up and starts walking next to me. This time it is I who walks fast, and she has to half run just to keep up. She says, "Well, justice has been done."  
  
"Isn't it dangerous for you to be here? Half of the people in this city would kill you for what you did."  
  
She shrugs, "I wanted to apologize to you." I just Humph. "I'm sorry for getting you hurt."  
  
I just walk at the same pace for a bit longer. Then sigh and slow down. "Apology accepted." And we walk in silence for awhile.  
  
"It's nearly sunset Morgan."  
  
"I know."  
  
We stop, once again at the lake, and just stare across it for a little bit, watching the sun set on the horizon. Before it completely sets, Elisa asks me, "Do you think I did the right thing?"  
  
I don't answer as the sun sinks below the horizon. As it's last rays fade out, an almost unbearable pain goes across my entire body, but mostly in my back, hands, feet, and head. As I scream I hear all of New York scream as the same pain is felt by man, woman, and child alike. As I grow a pair of wings and a tail out of the new open-back and kilt uniform, as my hands and feet turn into talons, as I grow a large pair of horns, as my internal organs re-arrange themselves, I hear a powerful and arrogant voice say something in my head. It repeats the same message it has said every time I have gone through this, "We Oberon, King of the Third Race, find the first race, Humans, guilty of the deliberate and willful act of Genocide of the second race, Gargoyles. This is Our judgment. As killing another race will only make this twice as wrong, We will instead use the Human race to bring back the Gargoyle race. From this day onward, there is no Human or Gargoyle, there is only Hugoyles. By day you will be Human, but at night you shall not! As soon as the sun sets, you will become Gargoyles, regaining your human form only when the sun rises again. This transformation will be painful, and the memory of Our judgment will play in your minds. Also, the memories of this trial of Humanity will also be in your minds. And so this never happens again, these punishments will be passed on from generation to generation, as long as Hugoyle kind shall survive. WE OBERON COMMAND THIS AND MAKE IT LAW!!" As the final changes take place, I briefly go over the memories of the 'trial' that all of Humanity, no Hugoyle kind, now have. How Elisa asked Oberon to be the judge of this trial. How Castaway had to defend his right to destroy Gargoyle kind. How the last Gargoyle told how she was driven insane by humanity's bigotry. How the Canmores became part of a vendetta that lasted for hundreds of years, and how Castaway made it into the weapon that finally killed the Gargoyle race. Of Castaway's real reason for hating Gargoyles, his own guilt-made insanity.  
  
I rise from the kneeling position that the pain forced me into as Maza does the same from her own transformation. I look at her, I remember not only the trial itself, but of all the suicides that have happened because of this. Mostly Quarrymen. I think of the 'gliding schools' now being opened, I think of the new open-back and kilt or skirt clothing trend now started. I think of the labs trying to undo this shapechanging, not to mention trying to find out how it works! I think of the Quarrymen who have started fanatic cults, preaching that our new selves must be denied if we are to keep our souls.  
  
I look into Maza's now larger eyes, trying to ignore the 5' pointed ears and wings raised upright behind her head, and say, "I honestly don't know Maza. I just don't know." 


End file.
